Typical search interfaces using computing devices involve one or more fields where a user may type search terms. Some search interfaces also include other options including, for example, data ranges or result types (e.g., images, documents). While this type of search experience has become relatively common, it is not necessarily the most efficient and/or intuitive approach to providing a search experience.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches.